Funny Scenes for TrainBoy43's Thomas Shining Time Station's Thomas Episodes On The Five Full Strand VCI Entertainment movies Remakes.
Here are some funny scenes for TrainBoy43's first full five Shining Time Station Thomas episodes on the five full Strand VCI Entertainment movies. Scenes Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories *When a tired Thomas feels suddenly drunk, he has a bunch of bottles in his shed that he drank, maybe too much in point of fact. *When a tired Edward runs out of puff and takes on more water, his cheeks feel red if he would say that he would be in the hot seat now. *When an annoyed Thomas tries to push a cross Henry out of the tunnel, his runs out of puff and takes a nice long drink. *When Gordon reaches Henry's tunnel and fails to whistle at Henry, a cloud of black smoke covers him, causing him to cough and wheesh. *When a surprised Thomas pears back and gasps as he sees that he forgot to get coupled up to Henry's coaches, his mouth drops onto the ground with a loud clang with a drip of water dripping down his head and onto the sleepers. *When an annoyed Thomas complains to the other engines about seeing the world since he's tired of pushing coaches, James has put ear plugs in his ears, while Gordon holds his hears with his hands, as well as a disgusted Henry, holding a pillow over his head. *When a sad Thomas puts his finger up to his mouth, thinking of how to give the freight cars a taste of their medicene for teasing James, he finally gets a great idea of hearing the signalman, who tells him to get the Breakdown train to save James. *When a red nosed James, now off the rails, after a large accident with some tar wagons, gets covered in black from his smokebox to his cab, he puts one hand up to his face, and taps the ground with the other. *When a surprised Thomas moans and groans, he feels his boiler catching a pain, and struggles to fight it, but feels as if he might fall apart! *When Edward arrives at the station, hauling his six cattle cars, he is shocked to find that his other three cattle cars and caboose are left behind! *When Gordon arrives home, feeling worried, the engines laugh at him and put their fingers at his dome. James Learns A Lesson and Other Thomas Stories *When Edward and James, double-heading ten coaches, arrive at Maron station, and rest, James gulps nervously about what Sir Topham Hatt would need to say about his new hat. *When James, hauling six freight cars, stops and looks back to see the other four cars and caboose speeding down the hill and coming to a halt, surprised, James's mouth drops to the ground. *When an angry James has his arms folded, he takes out some two movie clips of Gordon stuck on a hill and Henry shut in a tunnel. *When a confused Thomas arrives and stops at Elsbridge station, he checks his watch, annoyed, to see if Henry is going to arrive. *When a surprised Thomas moans and groans, he feels his boiler catching a pain, and struggles to fight it, but feels if he might fall apart! *When a sad Thomas feels a little bit worried, his teeth chatter until his nose turns into a icicle. *When a tired Thomas arrives at the station and pants for breath, he looks and gasps in surprise when he sees Bertie leave. Tenders and Turntables and Other Thomas Stories * When James spins round like a top and can't stop, he finally stops, and with his face, now green, covers his mouth. * When Henry comes by, hissing as usual, Percy scares him with his steam and a mask that he puts on his face. * When Percy has a puzzled face and a confused face, he scratches his head and falls asleep, but hears a whistle blowing when he wakes up and screams in alarm before he shuts his eyes, only for Gordon and his express to scare him away, and when Percy flees from Gordon, his shadow is left behind, and follows, only for Percy to arrive in a big bank of earth, tired, and sad. * When Thomas arrives at Tidmouth station, laughing with joy, he later puffs away after being surprised by his driver, who says that the little blue engine could almost manage without his engineer. * When Henry falls ill for one morning, he has a tempature tube in his mouth, and a waterbottle on his head. * When Henry travels along the line, he just has time to scream and shut his eyes, before he collides with a freight train in a siding. * When Toby gets horrified by the children complaining about him for being an electric tram, he lets off steam to scare the kids. Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories * When Thomas puffs along his branchline and whistles at a Constable, who drops his boot, and slips over, the rude Constable gets up and faces a surprised Thomas, only to sit on Thomas's front, and put his boot on. * When Edward arrives at the station, hauling his six cattle cars, he is shocked to find that his other three cattle cars and caboose are left behind! * When a cheerful Edward covers his mouth while chuckling, James fumes away, still annoyed. * When a surprised Thomas gets covered in coal, Percy laughs at him, and when Percy lands in a coal pit, Thomas puffs away, laughing. * When a red nosed James, now off the rails, after a large accident with some tar wagons, gets covered in black from his smokebox to his cab, he puts one hand up to his face, and taps the ground with the other. * When the three engines arrive at the yard and hiss angrily, Sir Topham Hatt punches the three engines with their fists that he yells 'STOP THAT NOISE!' in the Thing Upstairs' Voice and 'SILENCE!' in Dr. Robotnik's voice, scaring them, Duck, and Percy. * When Percy chats to Thomas about working hard, they look and gasp when their mouths drop down to the ground, only to see a helicopter named Harold flying above them. Better Late Than Never and Other Thomas Stories * When Bertie checks his watch and discovers Thomas being late, Thomas pants wearily in and takes a long drink. * When Duck, Emery Elizabeth, and Billy watch, while chuckling, Diesel angrily growls with his teeth clutched and struggles to take the nine foolish freight cars away from a siding. * When a surprised Casey Jr, Toots, and Tillie and alarmed Montana, Tootle, and Johnny see Duck going away, they sadly start to drip some tears with worry. * When a surprised Duck, with Mac's horrified face from Duncan Drops A Clanger, gasps in horror, and shuts his eyes, using Thomas's eyes shut face from Calling All Engines!, and crashes into the Barbar's shop, Casey Jr and Tillie gasp in alarm when they see him crashing into the Barbar's shop when a caboose and seven freight cars from Edward have broken away and pushed him into the shop, wounding him. In an alternate scene, Duck crashes into the back of James's passenger train, causing everyone to scream, shriek, yelp, and squeal in pain, with George's yell from George of the Jungle, Princess Peach's scream from Mario, Luke Skywalker's scream from The Empire Strikes Back, and Daffy Duck's scream from Looney Tunes. Toots and Johnny gasp when they sees Duck speeding through Edward's station. Since Casey's face is like 'What was that?', Tillie's face is like 'Oh no!'. When James is surprised with his face from Neville and the New Engine, Johnny stands firm with the breakdown train to watch Thomas pull out of the barber's shop. * When a proud Gordon slithers into the ditch and sighs sadly, Edward collects the freight train and vanishes from Gordon. * When a surprised Thomas slips into a mine and sinks, he struggles to get out and sighs sadly to himself. * When a surprised Thomas leaves the station, leaving his conductor, engineer, fireman, and passengers on the platform, Toots starts to go in pursuit, only for Thomas to pass Johnny hauling the Western Mail and ordering Thomas to stop. Category:TrainBoy43